A New World
by SarahLiz310
Summary: Katie Pierce befriended Charles Xavier in the hospital. First Class spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Katie Pierce befriended Charles Xavier in the hospital. First Class spoilers. **

I sat in the hospital waiting room, looking for my brother. He was supposed to meet me here, since his car had broken down and he required me to drive him home. With a sigh, I sank my head into my hands. What was taking him so long?

"Katie, come with me," my brother's voice came from above me. I looked up to see him standing there, a strange look on his face. "We need to talk."

I stood up and followed him into his office. "What's going on, Darien?" I asked quietly. "What's happened?"

"We've been exposed." For a moment, all I could do was stare at him. "Not us, exactly," he clarified. "Just mutants. The world knows we exist now."

Darien and I aren't sure what causes people to be born mutants, or people with special abilities. But they exist, and my brother and I are proof. Darien can see no matter how dark it is. As for me, I can sense the thoughts and memories of the people around me, but only if I touch them. We knew others that were mutants, and we all preferred to keep our powers a secret. But it looked like someone out there didn't.

"Who exposed us?" I asked him, leaning a bit forward.

"A man named Charles Xavier's been working with the CIA, trying to stop another man named Sebastian Shaw from starting a nuclear war. I can't tell you any details," he added, seeing my questioning look. "That's all I know myself."

"How on Earth do you know that much?" I asked him.

"Charles Xavier was admitted into the hospital three days ago, after an incident at a beach somewhere. I heard it from one of the other doctors. I would go up there and talk to him myself, but I'm a child specialist. It would be strange for me to be seen talking to him." He touched my hand, sending his thoughts to me. _But you can._ I gave a slight nod, telling him I would. _Thank you._ He sent me a memory of walking up to the room, and I stood up. _Be careful._

As I made my way through the hospital, my thoughts were whirling. What was going to happen now, now that mutants have been exposed to the world? I knew people would be afraid of us, but would they try to kill us? I was young during the second world war, but I remembered vaguely the newscasts from it, and I had seen memories from my parents, and it horrified me. What if they decided to 'exterminate' the mutants, like they tried with the Jews?

When I reached the room, I hesitated for a moment, before knocking. A quiet voice told me to enter, and I did so. The man on the bed, who must have been Charles Xavier, wasn't the only person in the room. Two men sat in chairs facing each other, talking quietly about something. Another stood by the window, looking out. He turned to face me when I came in, and I stared in shock. He was obviously a mutant; blue fur covered his body. He chuckled when he saw my surprise.

"Don't worry," he said in a low voice. "I'm not used to me either." I continued to stare, not being able to help it. "Name's Hank, Hank McCoy. This is Sean Cassidy and Alex Summers. And Charles Xavier."

"She knows that," Charles said. "I'm the one she came to see." I tore my gaze away from Hank to look at Charles for the first time. He was younger than I expected, maybe only a couple of years older than I was. The one named Alex stood up and moved towards me, but Charles held up a hand. "She's not here to hurt me. She just has a few questions, am I right?" I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "You want to know why I told the government about us, correct?" I nodded.

"You're a mutant?" Sean blurted. "You don't look like one!"

"Um, thank you?"

"Hank, Sean, Alex, you can leave," Charles stated. "Stand outside if you wish, but I would like to speak with Miss Pierce in private." The other three left without a word, leaving me alone with Charles Xavier. "I am sorry about invading your mind without permission, Miss Pierce, but I was curious about you," he told me, once the door had shut. "Would you take a seat?"

I did so, watching him, ready to run if he made a move to harm me. "So, you read minds?" I asked, after a silence. He nodded.

"That I do. You aren't the only telepath, Miss Pierce." He was watching me as well. "I'm not going to hurt you, you do not have to worry about that."

"You didn't answer my question," I said. "Why? This doesn't only effect you and your…" I thought of the other three. "Gang, or whatever they are."

"They call themselves my X-Men. Not my idea, I assure you," he told me, laughing softly, a pleasant sound. "As for letting people know about us. Well, it wouldn't have always been a secret. Someone was bound to find out."

"Yes, but not this soon! We'll still have to hide. They're going to hate us. The normal people are, that is."

"How do you know?" I had no reply. "Miss Pierce, people hate other people. It's a fact of life. No matter what happens, that will never change." I bit my lip. "Now, would you have preferred a war?" I shook my head. "I thought so."

"Who's to say there won't be a war?" a new voice asked from the door. I turned. A man with a strange helmet on his head came in. Charles gasped.

"Erik," he whispered, and I became aware for the first time how pale he looked. "What brings you here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit a friend?" the new man, Erik, asked. "Mystique is here as well. She was the one that wished to see how you were, after out little… accident." I kept quiet, but he noticed me anyway. "And who is this?"

"My name is Katie,' I told him.

"She is here to keep me company while I wait for the others to get back," Charles said, not mentioning my questions.

"She can leave now," Erik stated.

"I would rather she didn't. You see, I'm still not sure why you came here. Was it just truly to see how I am, or do you have some other motive?"

"You should know me better than that," Erik said. "I wished to see if you were well or not."

"He is, and you can leave," a doctor said, entering. "You do not have a visitor's pass."

"Neither does she," Erik said, gesturing to me. The doctor, a man I recognized as Jeffery Nelson, smiled at me.

"Katie, it's good to see you. I haven't spoken to Darien in some time. How's he doing?"

I smiled back, Jeff was one of my brother's good friends, someone I'd known since I was eight. "He's good. I was just about to go meet him, actually." Erik growled and left. I stood up, and as I passed by the bed, my hand accidentally brushed Charles' arm.

_Charles was lying on a beach. Erik was there, with others, and then he wasn't. A group rushed towards Charles, the three men from earlier. A woman was with them. When they reached him, he started to move, but let out a cry of pain. _

"_Don't move," I heard Hank instruct him. _

"_I won't," Charles panted. "Actually… I… I can't feel my legs."_

"_What?" the woman whispered. _

"_I can't feel my legs," Charles repeated. "I…. I can't feel my legs."_

I gasped, moving away. "Katie?" Jeff asked. He was a nice guy, but he had no clue about mutants. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine. I have to go."

"Wait," Charles called, when I made it to the door. I turned back, trying to keep from crying. "Katie, will you come see me again?"

I stared. "You want me to come back?"

"Yes, I do. I enjoyed talking with you."

"O…Okay," I whispered, and rushed out.

**Depending on the responses I get, I might or might not continue this. Not sure if I like the idea. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_For __Jaxxone, Saadhana, snowspell, elfe60, Hope and love, xXPrettyDisturbedXx, musicismyhero, Azulish, Emptyhandedone, Addy, and Amethyst Pheonix. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Chapter Two**

I ran into Erik halfway down the hallway. With the memory still fresh in my mind, I began to back away slowly.

"Katie, wasn't it?" he asked, stepping towards me. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Magneto, at your service."

"That's not your name," I whispered. "It's Erik, Erik Lehnsherr. And you caused the bullet to hit Charles. You and a woman named Moira MacTaggart."

"How do you know that?" he asked, taking another step towards me. "Did Charles tell you? Or was it Hank, or Alex, or Sean?"

"Katie!" I turned in relief to see Darien hurrying towards me. "There you are! What took so long?"

"I… um…" I glanced back towards 'Magneto'. He had turned and was walking away. _I don't trust that man,_ I thought, touching my brother's wrist so he could hear me.

_Why not?_

_I don't know. I accidently saw Charles Xavier's memories, and there was one thing I saw… Charles was hurt, he was in pain, and Erik left him there. But it's… it's more than that._

"Darien, Katie!" We both looked to see Jeff walking up. "Hey. What are you guys doing tonight? My folks are having a get together."

"I have to get back home," I told him. "Johnny and Hanna are with a babysitter. Sorry."

Jeff grinned. "Still can't picture you as a mom. Darien?" I didn't bother to point out that I'd been a mom for five years.

He glanced at me as I rolled my eyes, and he too grinned. "I'm free. I'll need a ride, though. My car's out of it right now."

"If you want to hang around for ten minutes, I get out of here then, and you can ride with me. You mind, Katie?"

I shook my head, forcing a smile. "No, I don't mind at all. Have fun, guys." And with that, I left.

With a sigh, I unlocked my front door, and was greeted by a girl running at me, followed closely by her twin brother.

"Mommy!" my daughter cried. "I missed you. You were gone so long!"

I laughed. "Hanna, I was gone for two hours, during which you and Johnny were supposed to be taking a nap. What happened? And where's Mrs. Krith?"

The five year old giggled. "She fell asleep on the couch. Johnny and I've been playing puzzles, see?" I did see. I saw the jigsaw puzzle I'd been working on for days, and had almost finished, scattered on the floor, and groaned.

"Hanna, Johnny, why didn't one of you wake Mrs. Krith up? She was supposed to be watching you." She shrugged, and I went to find the babysitter. She was sleeping on the couch. "This is the last time I ask her to watch the kids for me," I muttered, shaking her awake. "Mrs. Krith, I'm home."

The older woman opened her eyes and stared at me in confusion for a moment, before letting out a gasp and sitting up. "Katie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just so tired!"

I tried to reassure her. "It's alright, Mrs. Krith. Why don't you take tomorrow off? I'll take Hanna and Johnny with me to work for a change. She might enjoy it, actually."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

So the next morning, I found myself walking up the hospital steps, holding Johnny and Hanna's hands. Jeff and Darien greeted me just inside."Hey guys," I said, smiling. "My babysitter needed a day off, so I called off work. Hope you don't mind me coming here." The two men glanced at each other. "What's going on?" I whispered.

In response, my brother turned on the television. "These so called mutants are dangerous!" a man was saying. "We should have them rounded up and locked away so they can't hurt us!"

"What about good mutants?" a woman asked him. "There are good and bad humans. Can't we say the same for these mutants?"

I felt a tug on my hand. "Mama," Hanna whispered. I shushed her. "Mama." She said it a little louder this time.

"What is it, Hanna?" I snapped.

She flinched back and put a thumb in her mouth, making me regret my anger. "That man is blue," she whispered. "And he's coming to us."

I looked up, and sure enough, Hank McCoy was walking towards us. "Guys, this is Hank," I said, when he had stopped in front of us. "I met him yesterday, when I went u p to see Charles Xavier. Hank, this is my brother, Doctor Darien Pierce, my son, Johnny, and my daughter, Hanna. I'm sure you know Doctor Jeffery Nelson already."

"We've met," Jeff said stiffly. "I have to get going." And he walked away.

"I'm sorry," Darien said, smiling apologetically. "But I should be getting to work myself. Goodbye Katie, Hanna, Johnny. And Hank, it was a pleasure to meet you."

When he was gone, Hank turned to me. "How's Charles today?" I asked him quietly, as we began to walk, the twins tagging behind. "When I met him yesterday, I… I accidentally saw more than I meant to. It _was_ an accident, I swear. I really can't control it, and-"

He laughed. "It's fine, Katie. He doesn't mind it. He asked me to come to bring you and your children up to his room. He's been moved, you see."

"Mr. Hank," Hanna said. "Why are you blue?"

"Hanna!"

Hank chuckled, but didn't answer. We had reached a door. "You two go on in," he told us. "I think he wants to talk to you."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "He's your friend." He nodded, already walking away. I knelt down next to my daughter. "Hanna, Johnny, the man we're about to see is named Charles Xavier. He's been sick, so you can't hang on him like you usually do. You have to be gentle. Okay?" They nodded, and I opened the door.

"Oh good, you did come," I heard Charles say. He was seated in a chair by the window. "I wondered if you would, after our… parting yesterday."

"About that. I am sorry."

He smiled at me. "I read your mind, you read mine. We're even," he told me.

"I'm Hanna," the little girl perked up. "Mommy says you're sick and I'm sposed to be gentle and not climb over you n stuff."

Charles laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out a hand. My daughter hesitated for a moment, then took it, grinning. Charles then turned to Johnny, who was hanging back, but slowly came forward.

"Hi." He looked over at me. "Mommy," he whispered. "Can we go play?"

"I'll take them, if you want." It was Alex. "I have a younger brother, I can take care of them if you want me to."

"Um…" I paused. "I'm not sure."

_You can trust Alex_, came Charles' voice in my head. _He will protect them._

I sighed, then consented. "Johnny, Hanna, this is Alex. You can go with him, okay? But don't leave his side." They nodded, and followed Alex out.

**Saw X-Men First Class for the second time today. I love that movie! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like before, reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**_For musicismyhero, EmpressOfDalmasca, musician'sluck2010, addy, elfe60, and ThatPotionsGeek_**.

**Chapter Three**

"If I may ask, where is their father?" Charles asked me quietly, once the door shut behind Alex. When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Hank reentered after Charles called him. He helped him into a wheelchair that I hadn't noticed sitting in the corner of the room, then turned to me. "Will it be too much for you to push him?" I hesitated. "Are you strong enough?"

"It won't be a problem," I said finally. "I'm used to pushing people around in a wheelchair." Hank gave me a questioning look, but said nothing.

Charles spoke. "There is a garden outside." I looked at him. "Why don't we go there?"

The garden had a small path going through it, just wide enough for a wheelchair. I pushed him to where a bench was, and sat down. "Is this alright?" I asked.

"It's perfect," he whispered, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "I haven't been outside in a week. I've missed it." There was a long silence. Then finally- "I don't want you to think me rude, but I would like to know who it is you've pushed in a wheelchair before."

I swallowed. "His name was Henry, Henry Anderson. We grew up together in New Hampshire. We dated for four years, from the time I was fourteen until I was eighteen. That's when I found out I was pregnant, with the twins."

"What happened to him?" Charles asked me gently, when I stopped.

"There was an accident. We were coming home from our high school graduation, and a truck crashed into his side of the car. He was paralyzed, from the waist down, like you. But he couldn't handle it, not even with me and the twins. When they were six weeks old, he took a gun to his head." I felt tears form in my eyes. "After his funeral, Darien moved up here, and asked me if I wanted to come. I had to get away from that town. Everyone knew me there, knew what had happened, and I was sick of their pity."

"But you don't live with your brother now, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, I live on my own. My parents passed away, and left me their house and inheritance. I won't ever have to really work, though I do have a part time job." I paused. "I have no idea why I'm telling you any of this," I said. "I never told anyone. Everyone who I would've told already knew."

A shadow fell over us, and I looked up to see Jeff standing there, glaring. "Katherine, may I speak with you?" he demanded.

I glanced over at Charles, then looked back. "Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"No. Now." He grabbed my arm, yanked me up, and dragged me away from Charles. "You need to stop hanging out with that… that freak!"

"Excuse me?" I hissed, crossing my arms. "Charles isn't a _freak._ He's different, that's all!"

"He's a mutant, Katie! You don't need people like that in your life! You heard what Stryker said! Mutants are dangerous! He's going to hurt you! You need to keep away from those… those monsters! I know I intend to!"

"Mutants are dangerous, huh?" I snapped. He nodded. "And you're going to keep away from them, right?" He nodded again, looking slightly confused. "Then stay away from me." He stared at me as I began to walk back over to Charles.

"You're… you're one of them?" he whispered.

"Yes, Jeff, I am." There was a moment when the two of us just stared at each other. Then a look of disgust crossed his face, and he whirled around and fled. Shaking slightly, I went back to where Charles was watching.

"Don't let him get to you," Charles said. "They will accept us, someday." I didn't respond. "Katie."

"How do you know?" I said finally. "You heard him. He hates us. And he was my best friend. Hell, he was my only friend, other than my brother."

"I'd like to consider myself your friend," Charles said softly. "If you'll let me."

I smiled at him. "I'd like that."

It was about three weeks after I had met Charles that I entered his room to find out he was being discharged from the hospital.

"The truth is, nothing can really be done to help," he told me quietly. "I will never walk again, and the only reason they have in keeping me in here is to keep me away from the people out there who wish to harm me."

"What are you going to do now?" I asked.

"I'm going to go back home," he said. "I have a mansion in that I'm planning on making into a school, but not until I'm more comfortable with this… this thing," he gestured towards the wheelchair and sighed. "I hate this," he admitted. "I hate being confined to a damn chair, unable to get up and walk, let alone run. I loved running."

"Oh Charles," I whispered.

"I feel useless."

"You're not," I said. "You're far from useless. Look what you plan to do! A school for people like us? That's wonderful! And you can do it, even if you can't walk! You're a great man, Charles. Don't doubt that for even a second! You're going to do great things!"

"Perhaps," he said. "But I'll be doing them alone. No one will want to be with a man in a wheelchair."

"You told me three weeks ago that you'd like to be my friend if I'd have you," I told him. "Now, I'm saying this. I would love to do these things with you, be with you, if you'll have me."

Silence filled the room for a moment, with him staring at me. "You would?" he whispered finally.

"Of course, Charles. I told you, you're a great man." And I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, just as the door burst open and Jeff entered, carrying a gun.

**And chapter three is finished. I already have part of the next chapter completed, and will have that up soon. And my husband comes home Sunday! I'm so excited to see him. **

**By the way. Henry Anderson is based off of my childhood friend, Austin, who was in track while in high school, and on the night of his graduation, was hit by a drunk driver. He became paralyzed from the waist down. A year after the accident, he shot himself. **

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and reviews are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_For musicismyhero, snowspell, Starleatta, addy, red red red ribbon, and TessJess._**

**Chapter Four**

Jeff had come to my house, the night after I told him the truth about me being a mutant. I had just fixed dinner for the twins, and we had sat down at the table when the door rang.

_"Can I get it?" Johnny asked, already getting up from his seat. _

_"No, Johnny," I told the boy, standing up and walking to the door and opening it. "Jeff," I said in surprise. "What brings you here?"_

_"I have to talk to you," he said, avoiding my eyes. "How long have you… have you been…. You know?"_

_"How long have I been a mutant?" I asked quietly. "Always, Jeff. I never thought it would change our friendship, but obviously, you can't handle it, can you?" _

_"You never got it," he told me. He turned and walked out, leaving me staring after him, confused. _

I felt Charles's mind in mine. _Keep him distracted_, he said. _I'll call in help. _

"Jeff, what are you doing?" I said. "Put that down and let's talk, shall we?"

"I'm doing what I have to," he said, stepping forward. He pointed the gun at me. "I'm going to rid the world of a couple of monsters. You first, then him."

"Think of Hanna and Johnny," I whispered. "Would you want them to grow up without a mother or a father?"

He hesitated, lowering the gun slightly, before raising it again. "Better they be raised as orphans than by a _mutant_." I dropped to the ground just as the gun went off, the bullet imbedding itself into the bed right behind where I had been standing.

"Jeffery, stop!" I whispered, slowly getting up. "You loved me once, didn't you? Please, just leave. I won't mention this to anybody, I promise, just as long as you leave now."

"And leave you here with him?" he motioned towards Charles. "Do you know what he can do? He can control people!" Silence filled the room. "He's controlling you!"

"No, he isn't," I said. "No one is controlling me. I'm my own person, Jeff. Why don't you just put the gun down? You don't really want to kill me, do you?"

"You don't get it," he told me. "I have to. I can't allow you to live. Darien told me what you can do. You know my secrets."

"I don't," I assured him. "And what I do know, that you told me yourself, I won't tell anybody else. You can trust me."

He looked like he was about to speak, as the door opened and Hank entered. "What's going on?" the demanded, taking in the scene. I glanced over at Charles, who gave me a slight nod. My brother's childhood friend gave me a last glance, shoved the gun into a pocket, and walked out.

I sank into a chair, shaking. One of my best friends had just tried to kill me, because he couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't the same person he thought he knew.

"Are you two alright?" Hank asked us.

I nodded. "We're fine," I assured him. "He missed us."

"Do you want me to call in security?"

"No," Charles said. "He won't be back. And I'm leaving today." He looked at me. "I wanted to ask you if you want to stay at the mansion. You can be taught to control your mutation, just like everyone else."

I smiled at him. "I would like to stay at the mansion, thank you." I glanced around the room, at the hole in the bedpost. "How do we explain that, exactly?"

"Er… maybe they won't notice it?" Hank asked. "It doesn't matter, we're leaving now."

Charles closed his eyes. A moment later, he opened them and looked at me. "Alex will meet us by the car with Hanna and Johnny," he said. "And…" A strange look crossed his face.

"Charles?" A voice said, at the door. A blue woman came in, another mutant. "It's me. Mystique."

Hank glanced at me. "Katie, let's give them a minute," he said. I nodded, and we left the room.

From what Charles had told me, Mystique, who had once been known as Raven, was someone he referred to as his sister. She had appeared at his house one day as a child, and they had become friends and grown up together.

But during the time they spent training, she had fallen in love with Erik, or Magneto, as he was going by now. And on that day, when Charles had gotten shot, she had left with him, with one thing to say to Hank: Mutant and proud. It had hurt Charles, as he had told me, even more than the bullet had, even though he had told her to go with him, had known she would.

Now she was back. I remembered the day that Magneto had come to see Charles, he had mentioned it was Mystique's idea. This time, as far as I knew, she had come alone. But why?

We waited outside for an hour, until she came out. She glanced at me. "Don't hurt him," she told me, then stalked away. Hank and I went back in.

Charles was sitting in the middle of the room, staring at the wall. "Charles?" I asked quietly. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded slowly, as a tear made its way town his cheek. "Yes. Let's go."

Alex was still waiting by the car. When we got there, he gave us a curious look. "What took so long?" he asked. Charles just looked at him, while Hank lifted him into the car. "What?" he asked, glancing over at me.

"Raven came," I whispered, before kneeling down in front of my children. "Hanna, Johnny, we're going with Charles, Sean, Hank, and Alex, okay?"

Johnny's eyes lit up. "Really? I like Mr. Alex!" "Mr. Alex" laughed.

**I had a hard time finishing this chapter. I really don't know if I like it or not, but... Anyway... Please leave me a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_For musicismyhero and Valkyrie-Pleasant. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Chapter Five**

We were all settled in the mansion and ready to make it into a school a month later, when I met Moira MacTaggert for the first time. True, she had visited before, but I had hid upstairs.

That morning, I had come downstairs and was sitting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in my hand, when she and Sean entered, deep in a conversation. They stopped short when they saw me. I gave a little wave.

"You must be Katie," she said, holding out a hand. When I didn't shake it, she looked at Sean, confused.

"Sorry, I can't shake your hand," I said, realizing I seemed impolite. "I'd rather not know what you're thinking. I have gloves somewhere that Charles gave me, but I think I left them upstairs."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I'm Moira. I was-"

"I know who you are," I interrupted. I pushed my chair back and started out of the room. "It was nice meeting you," I added, before walking out.

My feet brought me to the mansion's library. As I stood among the book shelves, I thought about Charles and how different his life would have been if he hadn't met Moira. He would be able to walk. But I wouldn't have met him.

The door opened. "Hello Katie," I heard Hank say. I turned around. "Moira says you met her for the first time today."

I sighed. "Yeah. I did."

"There's nothing between them," he told me. "I promise. There might have been, if he hadn't met you, but there isn't. Charles wants to be with you, not her."

"That's not it, Hank. I saw in his memory what happened. It was her bullet that hit him. She should have known that Magneto would deflect it. Even I would have guessed that he would."

"There is one good thing about it," Hank said. "It stopped him from launching the missiles at the boats and killing everybody on them."

"I know that!" I snapped. "I saw it; I know what happened. But was it worth it?"

Someone knocked on the door. "Katie, Hanna wants you," Alex said. I took one last look at Hank, who hadn't moved, and walked out.

Hanna and Johnny were in the room that Charles had given them. Hanna was curled in her bed, tear stains on her face. I sat down next to her and stroked her hair. "Hon, what happened?"

"Bad dream," she whimpered. "Uncle Jeff hurt Uncle Darien."

"Uncle Darien's fine," I reassured her. "Uncle Jeff wouldn't-" I stopped, remembering what Jeff had tried to do. "I'm sure he won't hurt Uncle Darien." The girl didn't look convinced. "I'll give him a call tonight, okay? But for now, it's time for the two of you to get up." I turned to Johnny. "Johnny." His eyes slowly opened. "Hey baby."

"Hi mommy."

Someone knocked on the door, and I turned slightly to see Alex. "Katie, Charles wants you to go with him and Hank to get some students for the school. I can take Johnny and Hanna to the park, if you want."

I pulled my hair back out of my face. "Thanks Alex. Where is he?"

"He's talking to Moira in the kitchen right now, but he should be done and ready to leave in a few minutes. Gives you enough time to get ready." He was smirking. I glanced down at my pajamas and laughed.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I changed, and then went back down to the kitchen. Charles turned his head when I entered. Moira was nowhere in sight.

"Good, you're ready to go," he stated. He started wheeling towards the door, then stopped. "The first place we're heading is to an orphanage." I looked at him questioning, and he sighed. "We're going for Scott Summers. He's fifteen years old."

"Summers?" I asked. "As in, Alex Summers?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "He's his younger brother, obviously." I followed him outside, where Hank was waiting. "You don't mind driving, do you?"

"Of course not." I got into the driver's seat. "Just tell me where we're going."

When I pulled into a parking spot outside the orphanage, and after Charles was resettled into his wheelchair, Hank turned to him.

"Charles, may I speak with Katie for a moment?" he asked quietly. Charles agreed, and Hank took me to the side. "About what you said earlier, Katie-"

"I meant every word, Hank," I said sharply. "I'm not going to take it back. Moira is to blame. Not completely, but if she hadn't been so stupid-"

"She was trying to save lives!"

"I know that!" I snapped. "But there had to have been another way. _Any_ other way. She knew what Magneto could do, she knew that the bullets were metal, and she knew that Charles was right there."

"Look-"

"Are you two done?" Charles asked.

"We'll talk later," I told Hank, walking back to Charles and pushing him towards the building. When we got inside, a woman at the counter looked up.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for Scott Summers," Charles said. "Is he available to talk?"

The woman eyed us. "Yes, he is. If you wait here one moment, I'll go get him for you."

"Thank you," I told her. She got up and walked out, coming back a moment later with a teenage boy following her. "You must be Scott," I said. He gave me a short nod. "My name is Katherine Pierce, and-"

"What do you want?" he interrupted. "You must want something. And who's the cripple?"I saw Charles wince out of the corner of my eye.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier," he said, not commenting on what he had said. "Katie and I are starting a school for certain… individuals. And we would like you to attend the school."

He just rolled his eyes. "Why do you want me, _professor_?" he demanded. "I'm nothing special."

"Yes, you are," I told him. "We're like you, Scott."

He hesitated. "What do you mean you're like me?" he asked.

"We're special too," Charles stated. "We know you have a unique ability, and at the school, you can learn to control it."

For the first time, the hostility faded. "R-really?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, really."

**I have to admit, I was kind of dissapointed I only got two reviews this time. But oh well. Two's better than none! **

**So, I won't be writing again until Monday or Tuesday. My husband's coming home TOMORROW instead of the original Sunday. and he leaves Monday. The two of us (and our daughter) are going to be spending the weekend in WeekiWachee, just the three of us, before he goes back to Texas. All we're taking is things we absolutely need, so laptops aren't coming. ****But, I promise as soon as I get back I'll write some more and post the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Also. Since the movie included Alex Summers (who happens to be Scott's YOUNGER brother) I've decided to include the rest of them. Jean, Ororo, and Scott as students at the school. **

**Anyway... please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks to my reviewers!_**

**Chapter Six**

"Should we tell him about his brother?" I muttered to Hank, who shrugged. We were sitting in the car, on our way to another house. We had just overheard Scott inform Charles that he was an only child.

_I'll tell him before he meets Alex, _I heard Charles say in my mind. I nodded slightly, so Scott wouldn't notice. _Turn here. _I obeyed. In front of us was a regular two-story home, with a teenage girl reading in the yard. She glanced up when she saw us, and raced into the house.

"That was her," Charles said out loud. "Her name's Emily Langton. She's the reason I asked you along, Katie. She's seventeen, and her power is to control water. Will you talk to her?"

"Why me?" I questioned.

_She's pregnant. _I stared at him. _And she just lost her boyfriend. She won't talk to Hank or I; we're men. But she'll talk to you._

"I'll do it," I sighed. "Make sure Scott doesn't say anything stupid to her."

"Hey!"

I got out of the car and was walking towards the house when a woman came out. "May I help you?" she demanded in a sharp voice.

"Yes ma'am. I'm here to speak with Emily, if that's alright."

"About what?"

"May we please speak inside?" I asked. "It won't take more than five minutes."

She looked at me for a moment, then gestured for me to follow her in. "I'll go get her," she told me, heading up the stairs. A moment later, she came back down with Emily. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she said.

"Who are you?" the teenager asked me. "And what do you want?"

"Emily, my name is Katherine Pierce. A… friend of mine has recently began a school for teenagers with special abilities." She stared at me. "Teenagers also known as mutants."

"What… what does this have to do with me?" she questioned. "I don't… I don't have any special abilities."

"I'm also a mutant, Emily, it's alright," I reassured her. "I know what you're going through."

"How?" she demanded. "You don't know anything about me."

"You'll be safe at the school," I said, not commenting on what she had said. "You can be taught to develop your powers there, and Charles and the others are nice guys."

"Well, I can't go," she told me. "I'm pregnant, and my last school expelled me for it."

"We already know that, and you're welcome there, if you want to go," I informed her.

For a moment, she was silent, then she smiled. "Okay!" Then she frowned. "What will you tell my mother?" she whispered. "She doesn't know that I can do stuff."

"Just tell her you've been accepted into a private school if you don't want to tell her about your powers," I said. "It's alright."

Back in the car, I introduced her to the others, and got back behind the wheel. "Where next, Charles?" I asked.

"The next girl is Jean Grey. She's like you and I, Katie, but she's more powerful. Way more powerful," he said, looking at a list. "After that, we have to make a stop at another orphanage, this time, for Ororo Monroe. She controls the weather, and it is her that needs to control her powers most of all."

"Any others?" Hank asked the question I was about to.

"No, that's all of them for today."

"Charles," I began. "Do you think we could stop by Darien's place? I told Hanna I'd look in on him, make sure he's okay. She had a nightmare last night."

"You're the one driving, Katie," Charles told me. "The van can hold eight, if you want him to come with us."

"What was the nightmare about?" Hank asked.

"Who are Hanna and Darien?" Scott asked.

"Hanna is my daughter, Darien is my brother, and she dreamed that Jeffery hurt him," I said, answering the questions in one sentence.

I pulled into the next driveway. "Charles, you and Hank want to take this one?" I asked. "I think I'll stay in the car."

A half hour later, they came out, followed by a red head. "Whoa," I heard Scott mutter. "She's a hottie!" I smacked him on the arm. "What?"

I simply rolled my eyes as they got back in the van and we headed to the next house. After we picked up Ororo, a cute ten year old, we headed to the apartment building where my brother lived. "You guys can stay in here," I said. "I'll go in alone."

"No," Charles said. "I'm coming in with you. If Jeffery's up there-"

"If Jeffery's up there, there's not much you can do," I interrupted. "No offense Charles, but-"

"But nothing. You aren't going up there alone," he said. "Hank?"

Hank opened the door and got out. I sighed. "Fine," I said. "But Jeffery's most likely _not _up there."

"This is just in case he is," Charles stated. "I don't want you to be hurt, Katie."

"I'll go too," Scott said.

"No you won't," I said sharply. "You don't know how to control your powers, the most you can do is harm. Hank and I will go."

I knocked on my brother's door, and got no reply. "Darien?" I called. "Are you home?"

The door flew open, and Jeffery pointed a gun at me, then froze. "Oh," he said. "it's you."

"Where's my brother?" I asked slowly.

He jerked a thumb towards the bedroom. "He's back there. Don't worry, I haven't hurt him. Too much." There was a pause. "Get in here, and I won't shoot your friend." He pointed the gun at Hank. Then, too fast for my mind to comprehend, Hank had the gun and Jeffery was lying on the floor.

"Get your brother and call the police," Hank told me. I hurried to the bedroom to see my brother tied up, eyes closed.

"Darien?" I whispered, shaking him. "Darien!" he opened his eyes and groaned, and I sighed in relief.

**My weekend was amazing! Logan had to go back to Texas today, but I loved spending time with him and our daughter. i was in such a good mood, I wrote this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. Thanks!**


	7. AN

**I have a bunch going on. My husband was in an accident going back to Texas. He's fine, btw. He just got hit on the head pretty hard, and he has to rest, which means he's back home until Sunday. On top of that, my mother's blood pressure is extremely high, like, close to stroke high. She's supposed to avoid stress, so I get to put up with my father, whose temper is worse than mine. Which is saying quite a lot. I can foresee a bunch of head-butting. Plus, I'm now taking three classes online, in order to graduate with my class in May 2012. I failed the classes because I wasn't paying much attention when it came close to my daughter being born. So I have that. And my brother's coming to visit, and because of the blood pressure issues, he gets to stay with me. And we fight constantly. And then I have to go to a benefit for one of my best friends, who attempted suicide three weeks ago. He still hasn't woken up. Not to mention the fact that my daughter cries all night, and I haven't had a proper sleep in nearly two months. **

**So, I'm putting this on hold, just for a week until things get settled down. I apologize. But in a week or so, things should be settled. As soon as they are, I will continue writing this. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" Hanna whined. It was that night. Johnny was already asleep, it was only Hanna giving me trouble. "I wanna play with Mr. Alex!"

"Mr. Alex is busy," I said, trying to keep calm. "Remember? He's talking to his brother." She stomped her foot. "Hanna Lynn Pierce, if you don't get to sleep this moment, you won't be able to play with Mr. Alex for a week."

She shut up and crawled into her bed. "Night mommy."

"Goodnight," I said in relief, leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind me. I turned to see a girl standing in front of me. "Emily. What are you doing?"

"I didn't know you have kids," she said quietly. "You don't look old enough."

"I was eighteen when they were born. Just like you will be," I told her. "You told me earlier I don't know anything about you, but I do. I was where you are five years ago. I can tell you it won't be easy, but it is possible."

"Is there a problem?" Charles asked, coming down the hall. Emily stared at him, then fled. Charles sighed. "I'm sorry, Katie."

I forced a smile. "No problem." I watched her head down the stairs. "You doing alright? You look a little pale."

It was his turn to force a smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired. This is the longest I've been out since…"

"Maybe you should go to bed. I'll go get Hank, and-"

"No," he said quickly. "I wanted to talk to you first. It's been a crazy month, and we haven't had time to talk, just the two of us."

We had reached my bedroom door. "Come in, then," I said. I sat down on my bed. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I did want to ask you how your brother is. You never did tell us."

"Darien's fine," I said. "He can go home in the morning, according to his doctor. And Jeffery's in jail. He has a trail set for sometime next week."

"That's good." There was silence. "Katie, are you alright? It seems like you've been avoiding me."

"It's just… What if Erik's right?" Charles stared at me blankly. "About us not being accepted by normal people? Look what's happened, Charles. He's going about it the wrong way, I admit, but… the idea's there. They hate us."

"Not all of them do. Moira-"

"Stop, Charles. Moira might not care, but she's _one person_. There's thousands of others out there that _do_ care, that want us dead!"

"Katie? Charles? Is there something wrong?" We turned to see Hank.

"No, nothing's wrong," I told him, standing up. "I'm going to go downstairs."

"Katie." I glanced over at my boyfriend. He wheeled over and took my hand. "Don't care what other people think. It's what your friends think that matters, and we're all here."

I felt tears form in my eyes. "I know you are. But it seems like things would be so much simpler if the world didn't know we existed."

"Perhaps. But we would also be living under Shaw, remember?"

I brushed my hair out of my hair. "Yeah. I remember. I'm going to go downstairs and grab something to eat, you want anything?"

"No, I don't. Hank, will you take me to my room?" Charles asked. I watched them go, before I headed downstairs. Already in the kitchen were Emily and Alex, lost in a quiet conversation. They glanced up when they heard me enter.

"Hey Katie," Alex said. "You know Emily, right?"

"Yes, Alex. I went with Charles and Hank to pick her up, remember?" I told him, going over to the refrigerator and pulling out a soda. "Just give me a moment, and I'll be out of your way."

"Don't leave," Emily said quickly. "I mean, you don't have to just because we're in here."

"Take a seat," Alex said. "I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Did you know about Scott before today?" For a moment, I stared at him. "I mean, you couldn't have told me before you left if you didn't know, but did you?"

"I didn't know about him, Alex, until we left. I promise." It was his turn to stare at me for a moment; then he sighed.

"I just… all these years, I thought he was dead, you know? And then he shows up, here of all places, with no warning. I just wish there could have been a warning."

"I know," I said quietly.

"I don't blame you, Katie. It's Charles I'm a bit mad at. He had to have known when he used Cerebro for the first time, right? He had to know that Scott was my brother. And since he can read minds, he had to have known that I didn't know that he was alive. Why wouldn't he have told me? Why would he have kept it for me?"

Emily quietly stood up and slipped out of the room. "Alex, I'm sure he had a reason. But why don't you go to bed? It's getting late. There's no point in worrying about this now, okay? You can ask him in the morning." Alex sighed heavily, but he did as I asked.

**Things have settled down, thank God. My husband made it safely to Texas this time, and my mom's blood pressure went down. My brother's still at my place, but he's been in and out of the house, and he's good with my daughter. **

**Also, I'm writing a new story for Harry Potter, so if you like Harry Potter, keep an eye out during the next week for it. **

**Anyway. Hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to reading reviews. **


	9. AN 2

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I've had a lot going on. I'm trying to cope with a lot. About... a month ago, now, I was having bad cramps. I thought it was my period (sorry guys, if you're reading this) but it lasted way longer, and the bleeding was too heavy. So my mom took me to the hospital, and they told me I had lost a baby. I didn't even know I was pregnant. I've been trying to deal with that, and the fact that a friend of mine died about a week after. It's hard. Loosing a baby. Even if you didn't know you were pregnant, like me. It's the worst feeling... But I've decided I need to get back on with my life, and that includes this story. I have another one that I started before that happened, I'll post the summary after I finish this. Don't know if I'll finish it, depends on the reaction I get to the summary. **

**The new chapter won't be up for a few days, since I'm still writing it. But I hope you enjoy it when it does come out. **

**Heres the summary for the new story. It's a Harry Potter one. **

**Camilia Snape was raped by her stepfather the night he married her mother. A month later, she discovers she's pregnant, and her mother won't believe her. With no one to help her at home, she decides to move in with her father. While there, he learns some tragic news about his health, and Camilia has to choose- join the dark lord and help spy for the Order of the Phoenix, or refuse, and watch the wizarding world get taken over by Voldemort. Along the way, she finds love, friends, and learns how family can really be. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Well, here it is. Chapter Eight. Hoope you enjoy! And please leave a review. And thanks to the people who stuck by me even after I didn't post for a month. I appreciate it! And the prayers, too. I needed them :)**

**chapter Eight**

"Why didn't you tell Alex about his brother?" the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Charles opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. "Well?" It was the next morning, and the two of us were seated in the kitchen.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I should have, but… I was sure that Alex would have wanted to find him. He would have been too distracted to-"

"To what?" Alex asked, entering the room. "I think I deserved to know about my brother, Charles."

Charles sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I know, Alex. I was planning on telling you, but then everything happened with Erik."

Someone cleared their voice, and the three of us turned to see Darien and Hank standing at the door. "Darien!" I cried, standing up and pulling him into a hug. "How are you? You okay?"

My brother chuckled. "I'm fine. Won't be if you insist on squeezing me so tight, though." I pulled away, smiling.

"Sorry. I'm just… I'm happy that you're okay."

He smiled back at me. "Where are my niece and nephew?"

I jerked my head towards the ceiling. "Still in bed. And if you wake them, I will kill you." He raised his eyebrows. "They didn't sleep much last night," I explained. "And if you wake them up, they'll be grouchy for the rest of the day. Much like somebody I know."

"Excuse me," Alex said, pushing past Hank and out the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Hank asked. Charles simply sighed, and wheeled himself out after Alex. "Um… Did I miss something?"

I groaned, sinking back into my chair. "Alex is mad at Charles for not telling him that his brother was still alive. Frankly, I don't understand it myself. But they need to get themselves sorted out." I pushed my hair out of my face. Then I shook my head. "Um. Darien. We should get you settled in your room, if you wish to stay here."

He shrugged. "I'm thinking I should. It's better here, I think. Out there, it's hell."

"Very true," I muttered. Just the day before, after the news about Darien had gotten out, many people had protested – against mutants. Apparently, he had deserved what he had gotten.

Also in the news had been Erik, just for a moment, at a mutant rally. He was saying how we were mighty, how we were meant to rise up, how the humans were going to kill us all if we didn't take a stand against them. Hank turned the television off before we heard much more, though. I think to spare Charles, who by that time was paper white. After the tv was turned off, the group went into the kitchen for dinner. And not another word was spoken on the subject, although I'm sure everyone was thinking their own thoughts about it.

"Anyway," Hank said. "I think I'm going to go work on the danger room. I'll see you guys later." We murmured out byes, and Hank left.

Darien looked at me. "Danger room?"

"A room where we can practice using our powers without really being in danger," I explained. "Hank's idea. Like Cerebro was. And Charles' wheelchair. Uh… Time to show you your room." The two of us left the kitchen and headed upstairs. We heard voices coming from Alex's room.

"I still had a right to know!" He was shouting. "You kept the fact that my brother was alive from me! How can I trust anything you've ever said? I'm done with you and your lies! I'm leaving!"

"Alex, don't leave," Charles pleaded. "I never lied to you."

"You didn't tell me the truth!"

"Let's go," I whispered to Darien, and we silently moved along the hallway. A second later, Alex burst out of his room, and without even looking at us, headed down the stairs. Charles wheeled out.

"Alex!" But he didn't look back. In anger, Charles hit the wall nearest to him. "Damn it!" Silence filled the hallway, none of us speaking.

"He left?" Hank said in surprise. I nodded miserably. "Why did he do that?"

"He felt betrayed, I guess," I said. "Charles never told him about Scott." The boy glanced up. "I don't understand why he didn't take you," I said, in response to his unasked question, having accidently brushed my hand against his arm walking past him towards the refrigerator.

We were all gathered in the kitchen, minus Charles, Ororo, and the twins. Charles refused to speak to any of us, myself included, and the younger children were playing.

"Maybe if I go after him, he'll come back?" Scott asked hopefully. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because you're not the one that needs to go after him. Charles is. But he's too busy. He doesn't even care," Sean snapped.

"Sean," I said sharply. He looked at me, and I shook my head slightly. "Don't. He's just as upset about Alex leaving as we are. He feels like he's to blame."

"Well he's right!"

"Partly, but let's be honest. What would Alex have done? He would have gone after Scott, and we would be under Shaw's rule by now. I don't approve of what he did, but he had his reasons."

"Does this even matter?" Emily spoke for the first time since the argument began. "He left. He's not going to be back." She stood up. "He's just another person who breaks promises."

I stared at her, confused. "What promise did he break?" I asked.

Tears filled her eyes. "He said he wouldn't leave. He told me so last night. And look at this. He's gone. Just like every other person in my life." And she strode out of the kitchen.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review. **


	11. AN 3

**I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to get this story going again. If you would like to continue it, just let me thanks to people who still read it when it was going nowhere.  
><strong>


	12. Note

I'm probably going to be deleting this account. Sorry. But too much has happened and I've lost interest in writing.


End file.
